Set-top boxes and other media content access devices are often configured to provide users with access to a large number and variety of media content choices. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via a set-top box. In addition, certain media content access devices include a digital video recording (“DVR”) application capable of recording a live transmission (e.g., a broadcast or multicast) of a media content program to local storage for subsequent access and viewing by a user.
Certain segments within a recorded media content program may be of more interest to a user than other segments within the media content program. Accordingly, technologies have been developed that allow a user of a DVR device to mark segments within a recorded media content program as points of interest and to share the points of interest with another user's DVR device. If the other user's DVR device has also recorded the media content program, the shared data may be utilized by the other user's DVR device to access and present the marked segments for experiencing by the other user.
However, there remains room to improve such media segment marking and sharing technologies. As an example, it is not uncommon for a user to mark a segment of a media content program in a way that will produce a less than ideal user experience when data representative of the marked segment is used to access and present the segment. For instance, a segment may be marked such that the segment omits part of a scene of a media content program. To illustrate, when presentation of a particular scene in the media content program begins, a user viewing the media content program may decide that the scene is interesting enough to mark and share. The user may then provide input requesting that the segment be marked. However, one or more delays may exist between when presentation of scene commences, when the user decides that the segment is worth marking, when the user provides input requesting that the segment be marked, and when the user's device actually processes the request and defines a starting point for the marked segment. Consequently, the starting point of the segment may not coincide with the beginning of the scene, which may cause a user to miss the beginning of the scene whenever data representative of the marked segment is utilized to access and experience the segment. This is just one example of how a segment of a media content program may be marked in a way the produces a less than ideal user experience.